(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a magnetic oscillation metric controller with return mechanism, and more particularly, to one that drives by oscillation the permanent magnet to displace thus to generate signals of changed magnetic field for further retrieving data of changed signals to achieve metric control purpose.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
From the keyboard at the beginning, till the introduction of cabled mouse, wireless cable or optical mouse today, many peripherals to control movement of cursor on monitor have been available in the history of the development of computer with the primary purpose to control three mechanisms including movement of the cursor, scrolling the screen and clicking to select.
FIG. 10 of the accompanying drawings shows the most advanced mouse structure up to now. Where in, the scrolling wheel mechanism is comprised of a wheel in conjunction with electronic circuit board and sensor device (optical grating theories) with the metric control of vector achieved by rotation forward or backward. The design focuses on the LH and RH lateral metric control. That is, the LH or the RH micro-switch executes the control by LH or RH deflective movement. As illustrated, a scrolling wheel mechanism (A2) provided on the carrying mechanism of a mouse (A1) relates to one control press bar (A4) each extending from LH and RH along an outer frame (A3) in relation to a LH and a RH micro-switches. When the scrolling wheel mechanism (A2) deflects to the left, the press bar to its right contacts the micro-switch (A5) provided on the right wall due to the level difference. If the scrolling wheel mechanism (A2) deflects to the right, the press bar to its right contacts the micro-switch (A5) provided on the right wall also due to the level difference, thus to achieve the mouse LH and RH lateral metric function.
The return structure of the mouse (A1) operates on an elastic clamping tongue (A6) in conjunction with a limiting tongue (A61) provided at the center of the structure to return the scrolling wheel mechanism (A2) by clamping force. Accordingly, once the scrolling wheel mechanism (A2) is swiveling to its left or right by the externally applied force, the force merely supplies the source of force and mechanism of return to the central position. When the scrolling wheel mechanism (A2) moves under the compression by the externally applied force, it takes a torsion coil to execute the upper and the lower return mechanism. In short, in the lateral and longitudinal return structure of the mouse (A1) of the prior art, it takes two sets of different return devices (including the elastic clamping tongue and the torsion coil) to respectively achieving the return purpose.
The prior art is found with the following flaws:
1. Problems with the touch mechanism. Design with the micro-switch is found with many problems including the presence of the action spacing, lower sensitivity and short service life are observed with the touch mechanism of the micro-switch.
2. Greater force needed to touch the micro-switch. This makes the operation uncomfortable putting the design of the touch micro-switch under serious criticism and trial.
3. The limited mechanical service life. Any failure or poor contact due to tear and wear of any micro-switch will frustrate the control and operation, or even prevent the micro-switch useless, thus to shorten the service life of the oscillation metric control structure that essentially operates on the micro-switch.
4. Higher production cost and more workstations in the assembly. With the comparatively more precise and complicated design, significant increase of total production is taken for granted.
5. Larger size. A pair of press bars must be provided by respectively extending from both sides of the oscillation structure to touch corresponding LH and RH micro-switches to fail the compact requirements, thus making it difficult to apply in the construction of a small size such as the mouse.
6. Fatigue and potential hazard. The clamping tongue used for the return mechanism in the oscillation metric control construction present greater elasticity even though the smallest size of clamping tongue is used. Therefore, the greater force to apply the prior art will subject the user to easily feel fatigue and potential hazard of getting hurt.
7. Less competitive. The installation of elastic tongue and the torsion coil required for the return structure means higher production cost and labor cost.